As a cutting tool with which cutting is performed in a working machine, cutting tools obtained by forming a high-hardness coating film on a surface of a base material using physical vapor deposition represented by ion plating have been developed. Among these cutting tools, the practical use of a cutting tool obtained by forming a layer formed of a metal nitride such as TiN or TiAlN on a surface of a base material has progressed the most.